Just Random Hetalia Stuff
by AnGellica A fan
Summary: Just random Hetalia stuff. One shots, story groups. I'm not really sure how to describe this. I wanted to publish something and it's late and I already wrote these one. shipping lots of shipping.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I know I already have a lot of incomplete stories up but I wanted to publish something tonight. I'll start updating again soon. Sorry._

Book 1 Ameripan

Alfred looked down at the smaller nation in frustration. Kiku wasn't the type to share his feelings, but he had a habit of doing things that let Alfred know he'd done something to upset him, that was the problem though. Alfred wasn't the brightest nation, he wasn't stupid enough to think he was smart, so when Kiku did his actions he could never figure out why he did them. For example Kiku when he was upset with Alfred would limit his visits to the blond, and Alfred would come by and he would automatically refuse to talk to him until the larger nation did something drastic. He would do other things too, but the refusing to talk thing was the worst. Kiku as a person did not talk all that much to begin with, but it made the times he did speak more enjoyable so when he outright refused to speak around Alfred it was hell. Japan looked back at him with that unreadable expression. They'd been locked in that silent stare for hours it seemed, and Alfred was no closer to figuring out what had made Kiku angry with him. He knew he was angry, but why, why why?

"So?" Alfred spoke, he'd already voiced the question, Kiku knew what he wanted, and he wasn't giving it to him.

"So?" Japan said, looking at Alfred with those unreadable eyes.

"Oh, come on," Alfred shouted, making the smaller jump, that was the only reaction he ever got out of the older country, well outside of bed. "You know I don't understand your thing. Your- your passive aggressive behavior." the younger shouted. "I've tried Kiku, I have, but you gotta give me something to work with here! At least a hint!" Alfred was about ready to give up. He didn't want to though, he knew he'd regret it just like he always did, but he didn't know how to continue, and Kiku wasn't helping him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He really wanted to be with Kiku, but maybe the part of him that wanted to give up was right. How could he really love Kiku when he didn't know anything about him? Alfred shook that thought out of his head, he did know Kiku, he knew him, he did. "Kiku, please," Alfred said, in his best attempted at a soft voice, he wasn't used to forcing himself to be so quite though, but he did know that it bothered the older nation when he got loud and rowdy. It took so long to figure just that out though. "Look, I get that I should read the atmosphere more. I'm trying, but you have to realize that I'm not used to it, so you gotta help me out here." It took a lot of effort not to add dude, that also bugged Japan, it was the one time the older nation had made even the semblance of a complaint. So America had tried to cut back, it didn't always work out, but when he was really trying like this he could remember not to say it, just like he could remember not to raise his voice. "Please, Kiku, just…"  
"You are perfectry cababur of figuring it out on your own," Japan said coolly.

"I'm not, though," America said. "Urgh! Kiku, I'm not like you, I can't read the atmosphere, I don't know how! You've got to help me out here."

"You are not as stupid as you pretend to be," the japanese said in a calm voice.

"but I'm not as smart as you think I am," Alfred said. "I don't know how to pick up your hints there too subtle…" the American slouched miserably. "I need you to tell me."

"You'r never rearn if you don't try," Kiku said still to calm.

"I am trying," Alfred complained.

"I'rr be going home now," KIku said.

"I'm sorry," Alfred said trying not to sound desperate and lost.

"For," Kiku said looking back at the other.

"For- for- for, for everything, I'm sorry that I'm a terrible person, I'm sorry, for not being able to understand your hints, for- for- for- bothering you with my feelings. I-maybe it's best if I just stop kidding myself, you just hate me so I should stop coming around."

"Wow," Kiku said.

"What?!" Alfred said tears streaming down his face.

"You rearry can't read the hints," Japan said.

"What?!" Alfred said trying, and failing not to whimper.

"I don't hate you," Japan said simply, "just when you do stupid things."

"Really," Alfred whimpered.

"Hai," Kiku said, Alfred threw his arms around the smaller nation. "We do this every time." _I want to tell him,_ Kiku thought, _but I can't._

"You don't have to forgive me every time," Alfred said. "You should just tell me what I should change."

"Hai," Japan said. _But I won't, because of…_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I would really like to continue writing. It makes me happy and I love it. I just need money. You know to eat and stuff. I'm tired and Hardly get time to work on my own actual novel that I've been writing since I was thirteen and have lost so many times it's hard to keep track. But the point is if you like my writing consider supporting me on . Every little bit helps. is an online place where people can become patrons to creators that they like. Creators create stuff, like books and stuff, and Patron pay a little bit to say hey keep up the good work. is what the site is called, and I'm Gellifish is creating books.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I would really like to continue writing. It makes me happy and I love it. I just need money. You know to eat and stuff. I'm tired and Hardly get time to work on my own actual novel that I've been writing since I was thirteen and have lost so many times it's hard to keep track. But the point is if you like my writing consider supporting me on . Every little bit helps. is an online place where people can become patrons to creators that they like. Creators create stuff, like books and stuff, and Patron pay a little bit to say hey keep up the good work. is what the site is called, and I'm Gellifish is creating books.

On another note everyone who's said they like my work. Thank you. You inspired me to keep writing at all. I'll try to start updating again.

Thank you.


End file.
